guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darunian
You win, darunian. I do owe you 2g :P --Shadowcrest 04:05, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :Blaze and kit will kick you if you don't log in for a month, its been 3 weeks. Unless you told them you weren't going to be on for some reason. --Shadowcrest 20:22, 22 January 2008 (UTC) I didn't get to tell them, but I did post on the forums, it was sort of an unforseen obstacle, sorry if I caused any inconvenience please tell them to look at the forums where I explained how long it would take for me to get back on Darunian 18:11, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :No, its fine. As long as they know you'll be fine (or at least, you should be). --Shadowcrest 21:02, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::By chance, can you give me a link to our forums? lol, i don't know where we are, or if we're looking at the same one I don't see your post. And I must say, I rather despised Darunia >.> . This is Meredith, btw, if you weren't aware. --Shadowcrest 22:17, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::Here is the Forum, Merideth. Enjoy. --Darunian 18:59, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Then yes, we were looking at the same one. I phailed to see your post, I suppose. --Shadowcrest 21:24, 24 January 2008 (UTC) WOW! Darunian you are soooo cool! You're awesome!--164.113.21.125 19:01, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :Thank you, but it looks like my fans found me here too lol. --Darunian 19:32, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::Crazed IP RT | Talk 19:34, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Hey, I moved your HA article to the proper location, since "User:Darunian PvP Episode 1" would actually be the page for a User named Darunian PvP Episode 1. 19:17, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::Btw Felix, I love your userpage and agree with all of the user boxes about Nintendo stuff.--Darunian 19:19, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks! You can put them on your page too if you'd like. 19:21, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Darunian, why the freak didn't you tell me that you had a user on this site? CorrectJeans 18:16, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Meh, didn't think it was important and I didn't know you had one here, until today. --Darunian 18:19, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, honestly, I only recently put mine up here. BTW, have you been on recently enough to know that Meredith (Shadowcrest) is back in the guild? Its a funny story :) CorrectJeans 18:22, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Darunian, if your available, we would appreciate you getting online to run a PD mes for us. New build. [[User:CorrectJeans|'一二三'JEANS'三二一']] 01:24, 12 May 2008 (UTC) i'm in ur userpage posting on it --Shadowcrest 00:03, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :This is the talk page nub.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 00:12, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::no u! --Shadowcrest 01:26, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::NPA 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 01:28, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::That's not a personal attack :P --Shadowcrest 01:30, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I like to feel imporant too :(. lol 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 15:27, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::YAY! Flame war on my user talk page!!! Darunian 17:48, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Btw, use the links on my page... =] Darunian 17:50, 20 May 2008 (UTC) hi How're you? I haven't been on GW in forever (probably been kicked out of guild by now). Are you still in CA? Is grr still in CA? If so, tell him I said hi and that I miss talking to him. If he isn't, then ok. I miss talking to you too. You always amused me, especially that time I left the group and said you kicked me. Olol, good times. I assume Blaze and kit are doing ok. Anyway, I miss you guys. Say hello for me, when you check this page again. :) --Shadowcrest 18:12, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC)